


Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea

by nanatezcatli



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli
Kudos: 1





	Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea

一开始费伊就主张将两只人鱼进行隔离，这简直是最理所当然的做法，连动物园都是这么管理动物的。他甚至记得小侄子玩的那个名叫《侏罗纪世界》的游戏，攻击性极强的肉食恐龙们很难在同一个笼子里共存，尤其是霸王龙，一旦碰面必然战到你死我活。所以当高层们决定将那只新捕捉到的人鱼放进“沙法尔”的水箱时，费伊震惊到哑口无言，完全无法理解——当然了，他的想法也根本无关紧要。

“沙法尔”是人类捕捉到的第一只人鱼，也是费伊进入研究院参与的第一个项目。“沙法尔”也不是它的名字，没有人会知道它的名字，他们只能给它取一个人类能理解的、叫起来方便又具有标志性的代号。在圣经中，“沙法尔”是天使之一，意味着神的意志，费伊非常赞同这个寓意，所有看到它的人都会赞同的。至于这只人鱼是怎么被抓的，费伊也听过一些可能不太靠谱的传闻，大多是夸张地描述他们付出了多大的代价——不光是金钱的部分，也包括人命的部分。但真的走过一层又一层用各种加密手段保护的防盗门，看到这头野兽在一个环绕研究室四周的巨大水箱中恣意伸展，费伊觉得人类付出任何代价都是值得的。它的头发和鳞片闪耀如金色的阳光，粼粼水波在它蜂蜜色的肌肤表面跳跃，它在人造珊瑚礁和茂密的海草间穿梭，好像注意力完全不在他们身上，但费伊始终能感觉到一道视线，与那太阳一样热烈的颜色完全相反，那视线冰冷又刺骨，锐利且致命，仿佛来自最黑的深海，令他从头顶一直战栗到脚心。如果说天使是人类对天空主宰最美好的想象，那人鱼就是人类对深海王者最终极的向往。在这个星球上，在这个宇宙中，这样的造物不是所有人都能有幸目睹。而费伊不但亲眼所见，他甚至还能与它朝夕相对，观察它，记录它，某种程度上还可以……支配它。他们之间最近的距离仅仅只隔着一堵半米厚的玻璃墙，但费伊，以及这个研究院里的所有人，绝不会蠢到去逾越。

可这个距离被另一只人鱼轻易打破了，在他关于隔离的“建议”被轻飘飘无视后，费伊只能眼睁睁看他们把“伊索雷斯”和“沙法尔”放到一起。那只新来的、雄性的人鱼在外表上有着与沙法尔明显不同的特征——先不说肤色、发色、瞳色这些过于浅显的区别，在它入了水绕着水箱优雅地游过一圈后，费伊飞快地注意到，它五官的轮廓更为深邃，骨架似乎也更强壮，显得鱼尾更加粗长有力，尾鳍长而巨大，在水波中如柔软的纱幔一般逶迤。和沙法尔一样，它有一张哪怕用人类最严苛的审美标准来评判也无可挑剔的脸，覆盖整条鱼尾的暗蓝色鳞片使它的肤色看上去更加白皙，但它全身上下最夺目的部分，是背部隆起的一整片帆状背鳍，长短不一的棘刺沿着脊柱均匀分布，末端消失在尾椎的部位，在水箱足够的照明下反射出刀锋般的森冷寒光。这独特的结构是沙法尔所不具有的。这也许显示了它们分属不同的种类，也许彰显了个体的强弱，也可能说明了它们年龄的差异，还可能是因为性别不同……不过他们的研究还远没有进展到能测算人鱼年龄的地步，更别提性别了。话说回来，人鱼有性别这种东西吗？在没见到女性人鱼之前费伊实在难以想象这个种族要如何繁衍。

所幸他所担心的事没有发生。伊索雷斯的加入并没有给沙法尔带来什么影响，至少不是太显著的影响。沙法尔仅仅在这位“新室友”入水的瞬间猛地张开全身各处的鳍，像捍卫领地的动物一般展示出自己最威风的模样，但在看清（或者说费伊认为它看清）了对方后，沙法尔很快平静下来，游回自己的巢穴，只留下巨大的鱼尾在洞外轻轻摆动，似乎对这只同类兴致缺缺。而伊索雷斯在水箱里上上下下地游了几圈后，到沙法尔的巢穴附近徘徊了一阵，但它终究没做出招惹的举动。接下来的日子两只人鱼像有默契、或者说像达成了某种协议，保持着不近不远的距离。既没有为了领地和食物打得头破血流，也没有表现出族群的亲近或同伴间的合作意识。在最初的忧虑过去后，费伊开始希望它俩互动起来，但两只人鱼始终礼貌而疏远地共享着这个回字型水箱中的一切，对所有资源的平均分配几乎让费伊生出一丝恐惧：它们是如何交流的？哪怕最开始表现出主动性的伊索雷斯，之后也没再靠近过沙法尔的巢穴，声波仪器的读数也没有显示出异常。它们宛如两位对彼此的领土边界心照不宣的国王，但有个不切实际的念头蹦入费伊的脑海：还是说它们以前就认识？

没有任何线索能佐证这一点，费伊知道自己也就是想想。他们尝试过许多和人鱼交流的方式，至少现在能证明，那张与人类结构完全一致的脸庞上，也会出现与人类相通的眼神和表情。他们用过许多方法试图挑起它们的情绪，但绝大多数都失败了。费伊甚至觉得把它们关进2000个大气压的实验舱和自己小心翼翼打开投食口的姿态相比，后者更能让它们感到趣味。他和沙法尔的相处时间更长，但观察他更多的却是伊索雷斯。这只比沙法尔还要大上一圈的人鱼毫不掩饰投向他的目光，他曾以为那是好奇，像他也好奇它们一样，但费伊和它的视线对上过一次就知道不是。那目光中赤裸裸的审视和轻蔑仿佛在无情地将他从头到脚，从里到外地扒光，让他从心底泛出彻骨的寒意和熟悉感——在第一次踏入这个房间时他就被这么凝视着。某次他鼓起勇气瞪回去，径直望进黑发人鱼冰蓝色的双瞳中，而后迅速败下阵来。它在笑。费伊意识到这一点。那笑容令他浑身发抖，又浑身燥热，热到仿佛脑子都要融化，仿佛心脏就在喉咙口剧烈跳跃。他依稀记得同事说过，偶尔听到人鱼之歌的人就是这么发疯的。于是没有任何犹豫地，他做出了当下唯一的选择：落荒而逃。

究竟是谁认为他们能研究人鱼呢？人类究竟哪来的自信觉得他们能弄懂这种生物？哪怕他们有一些记录证明了人鱼确实有智慧，但没人能证明它们聪明到什么地步。在费伊看来它们既像耐心陪伴孩童们玩耍的家长，又像恶劣地欣赏家长们崩溃的孩童。他无从判断。那次逃跑后他再也没敢和伊索雷斯对视，大多数时候他只在监视器前关注它们的动向。现在他觉得自己只要完成上头交待下来的任务就好，别的无需他来操心——无论是他的领导，他的同事，还是这两只野兽。

但事情很快发生了。

首先引起费伊注意的是沙法尔。如果非要在两只人鱼里选一个，费伊还是更喜欢这只金色的人鱼，他花费在它身上的时间也更多。不光因为沙法尔的外表命中了他所有的审美（尤其是象征男性的那部分），更重要的是相比伊索雷斯，它比较“好懂”，不会让人感到那么强烈的不安和压迫感——当然也只是相对而言。所以到了这天的晚些时候，沙法尔绕着水箱来回游了半小时，费伊就感到不对了。它的速度忽快忽慢，不像平时“巡视领地”那样泰然自若，有几次甚至太过接近伊索雷斯，虽然它马上摇摇尾巴飞快地游远。

对于沙法尔的焦虑，费依突然惊觉伊索雷斯可能比他更早注意到。今天黑发人鱼一反常态地，早早就把目光黏在沙法尔身上，但那眼神和姿态都过于平静以至于费依开始并没有多想。然后从某个时刻，它逐渐靠近了它。起先并不明显，它只在它们平时保持的安全距离外游弋，让费伊认为这不过是它们惯常的消遣。接着它开始缩短这距离，它目标明确地往沙法尔的方向游去，而后者非常警惕，在伊索雷斯试图接近时更快地跑了。黑发人鱼见状也立即停下来，并往后退，似乎在用行动言明自己的无害。但费伊不用拉近监视器的镜头也能看出来，沙法尔对它并不太信任。

就在这时，他闻到了一丝若有似无的异香，像略带腥气的海水包裹着一小块浓稠香甜的花蜜，轻飘飘地钻进他的鼻腔。他使劲吸了吸，香气又仿佛消失了。水箱由半米厚的防弹玻璃组成，除非用火箭筒轰个窟窿，否则他绝不可能在这里闻到海水的味道。他还没来得及觉得奇怪，又立刻被伊索雷斯的动作吸引。黑发人鱼张开了全身的鳍，像它刚来的那天沙法尔所做的那样，可这次费伊并没有感到攻击性。那些分布在它的耳朵、手肘、腹部、尾部，如纱幔一般展开的鳍，现在以高频的节奏抖动，那抖动是如此明显，甚至让费伊产生了蜂鸣的幻听。沙法尔停下了，片刻后，伊索雷斯开始用一种优美的姿态继续游近。时而转着圈，时而如五线谱上跃动的音符那样一上一下，时而将双臂收在胸前，鱼尾猛地一推，像一颗出膛的子弹激射而出，它健硕的后背上，那一片竖起的帆状背鳍跟随它的运动轨迹，画出一道螺旋状的亮银色弧线，鱼尾末端华丽闪亮的尾鳍回旋翻转，如被刀锋分卷开的海水中心盛放出半透明的巨大花朵。看着眼前的景象，费伊有些恍惚，有一段时间目瞪口呆，不知如何思考，也不知该作何反应。他本不可能知道这是什么，但也许大自然早就将答案刻在所有雄性的基因里，他就是一下子明白了：它在求偶，它在展示自己，它想和它交配。

飘渺的香味又出现了，并且变得明显，变得浓烈，像女人柔若无骨的手在他身上忽轻忽重地抚摸。他心想他应该去检查这味道的来源，如果防弹玻璃出现裂痕导致水箱爆裂，那很可能他们迄今为止的研究成果都要前功尽弃，这两只人鱼也会暴露在外，会逃走，让人类再也找不到它们，但也可能不会……用眼神视奸他的伊索雷斯会真的对他好奇吗？他会不会有机会爱抚它的……然后他猛地吓了一跳，他脑子里怎么会出现这么下流的词汇？作为一名科研人员，他理应仔细观察这罕遇的事件并尽可能详细记录，记录两只雄性人鱼如何相互吸引，如何做爱，被认为是智慧生命的它们，是不是会从这事儿里获得愉悦？人类那些在床上常用的技巧和手段，对它们是不是适用？如果他也可以……

当下腹传来的燥热中带着丝丝麻痒时，费伊知道自己真的太超过了。这个深埋在地下，与大海相连的研究所里终年不见天光，他只能从桌上的时钟知道现在到了晚上。是因为人类到了夜晚就会自然而然地生出各种绮想，还是这奇妙的异香所致？而很快费伊就知道他的判断没有错，在伊索雷斯愈发靠近之初，沙法尔还会折起耳鳍，威胁般地露出尖牙，但这拒绝的信号也逐渐软化了。它后退的行为越来越不明显，鱼尾时而蜷起时而舒展，蹙起的眉头和紧咬的嘴唇显示它在尽力忍耐，像是体内有什么东西正在让它倍受折磨。忽然间，费伊注意到它腹部下方的鱼尾中央，不知何时出现了一道肉粉色的裂缝，隐藏在一片片闪耀的鱼鳞中。接着，那道肉缝逐渐裂开，一根坚硬的柱状物像蛰伏已久的巨兽，从巢穴中缓缓抬头。那根柱体的外形跟人类男性差不多完全一致，只是人类男性的通常尺寸完全无法与之相较。而它似乎对这暴露出来的器官十分厌恶，反复折起鱼尾，像要把它藏起来，或是推回去。而这时伊索雷斯游了过来，这大概是自从伊索雷斯来到之后，两只人鱼最亲密的接触。费伊屏住呼吸，看它伸出了手，轻轻巧巧地握住了同伴的性器，像人类取悦爱侣那样，它开始上下移动，动作温柔舒缓，一看就十分富有技巧。如果说金色的人鱼之前还有什么抗拒，在这样的爱抚下也烟消云散了，不如说在终于接受了同伴的侍奉后，它马上干脆地打碎了所有防御的屏障，全心全意地投入到这场爱欲的欢宴中，比它此刻的对象更急切。它主动抬起手臂圈住伊索雷斯的脖颈，强行将它拉近，用刚才那张露出尖牙发出威胁的嘴唇凑上去，紧紧和它吻在一起。

在这个瞬间，费伊闻到那阵始终缠绕不去的异香突然像香水炸弹一样爆发了，猛烈而热情的甜腻气息被更猛烈的海水腥气挟裹着，在这个有限的空间中浓郁得几乎凝结成了实质，仿佛一块厚重的琥珀将他紧紧包住，令他无法呼吸。一时他眼前有些发白，脑子也晕乎乎的，像喝醉前最舒服的那一阵，意识介于可控与不可控之间，脚下也飘飘然，如同踩在一片软绵绵的云朵上。理智上他很清楚自己现在该做什么，包括研究这香气从何而来，整理那些涉及物种性别、交配、生物习性的基础问题，以及他正在目睹的这场性爱有什么特点，他应该如何操纵室内的仪器，好帮助他们收集珍贵的资料……但这些都是应该做的，并不是他想做的。在那个吻之后他看着两只人鱼用强健的手臂彼此相拥，胸膛紧贴，金色和暗蓝色的鱼尾难舍难分地交缠，两根勃起的阴茎也黏在一起尽情摩擦。接着，有一缕缕夹杂着些许乳白色的透明黏液，从金色人鱼下腹那条粉色的肉缝中飘出，在海水的浮力下被拉扯成一条条细长的银丝。在意识到这是什么后费伊感到呼吸更加急促，像一股热流也从他平时绝无可能用到的那个部位涌出了，帮他的身体做好准备，让他接下来可以承受来自另一位男性的入侵。

而在清晰地感觉到内裤贴在股缝间那湿漉漉的热意，费伊才惊讶地发现这不是幻觉。他怎么可能没有感觉呢？哪怕他怀疑自己肯定受到了这阵香气的影响，但即便除去这个因素，他也不敢保证在这副活春宫面前自己能完全无动于衷。他腿间的小兄弟也抬起头来，吐出的淫液让他前后都黏糊糊的十分难受。他应该也脱掉裤子给自己好好来上一发，或者被什么东西狠狠填满……这个猛然蹦入脑海中的念头令他恐惧，更恐惧的是他对此真切又疯狂的渴望……他咬住嘴唇，夹紧双腿难耐地摩擦，祈祷宽大的制式白袍能藏住他的小动作。他本以为沉迷在肉欲中的人鱼会无所察觉，毕竟这里也没其他人，然而一道冰冷的视线攫住了他。伊索雷斯埋首在金色人鱼的颈间恣意舔吻，目光却笔直地望进他的眼底，唇角挂着一抹若有似无的笑，仿佛他这点小秘密早已无所遁形。他的心脏怦怦跳动，他不是没有见过人鱼舒展开身体的样子，但他从没有哪一刻像现在这样感受到它们有多么高大，那覆盖鳞片的鱼尾是多么长而有力。黑发人鱼下腹的性器和它的同伴相比也不遑多让，如果他能分开双腿，像藤蔓一般紧紧缠住它的腰，让它插进来……把他撕碎也没有关系——接着要用力操他，一下一下，把精液满满地灌进他体内……又一股热液涌出时他惊惶地一抖，一声呻吟几乎冲口而出。沙法尔也回过了头，他不知道它们如何感觉到他的异样，但此刻这也不再重要。金色的人鱼眼神晦暗，比起平时的“好懂”，被欲望冲昏了头的它现在看上去即陌生又充满攻击性。它似乎非常不满同伴的分神，粗暴地勾住了伊索雷斯的头颅，在它肩膀上狠狠啃了一口，费伊立刻看到粉色的血丝往上飘去。而伊索雷斯并没有表现出任何不满，反而知难而进，它的鱼尾稍稍往后退了一些，然后再次贴近，饱胀的肉刃贴着那条窄小的缝，开始往里挤。沙法尔挣扎起来，耳鳍又往后折，瞳孔几乎竖成一条直线，它尖利的指甲在同伴的后背挠出几道刺目的血痕，同样粗长的鱼尾激烈摆动，在水箱底部扬起一大片飞扬的尘沙。但伊索雷斯抱紧了它，虽然是一副温柔安抚的姿态，但腰部却毫不留情地挺进，直到那根巨大的肉棒完全没入。然后在那片扬起的水底沙暴中，费伊看到了有节奏的挺动，看到了金色人鱼越过伊索雷斯的肩膀投向他的目光。通常雄性在第三者面前占有雌性是宣告主权，表示这名雌性是自己的所有物，但费伊却无法思考到底是哪只人鱼在发出宣告，又在宣告什么。他感到他的大脑几乎和身体一样热，热到要烧起来，他分不清自己是想插入还是被插入，但他非常清楚，比起此时此刻马上来一场无视后果和伦理的疯狂交合，他更想不顾一切地将身体和灵魂投进那片蔚蓝的海洋中。

这想法已经违背了他的意志，让他的思想忽然间澄明起来。他咬紧牙，强迫自己从那两个紧紧绞缠的身影上移开视线，跌跌撞撞地挪到门口，逃也似地回到自己的休息室。他的双腿抖得不行，哪怕逃离了那阵甜美又咸腥的香气，他仍然觉得无法呼吸。他锁上门，手忙脚乱地脱掉裤子，已经没有精力去关注内裤前后被淫液氲湿的两块深色水斑。一得到解放，他迫不及待地握住腿间硬到发痛的肉茎，急切地套弄着，不消片刻就射了出来。高潮后的他像条脱水的鱼一样贪婪喘息，然而那两只自然的绝美造物水乳交融的画面仍在眼前挥之不去。他感到双目干涩又刺痛，射精没有消解他的欲望，反而让后穴的空虚更显磨人。他不知道是该嫉妒它们中的哪一个，还是成为它们中的哪一个，或是希望它们一起对他……过分疯狂的想象中他颤抖着把手伸向屁股，然后恐惧地发现那里已泛滥成灾。黏稠的汁水涂满了股缝和阴囊，过多的顺着腿根缓缓滑下。他摸索到那圈柔软的，富有弹性的肌肉，插进一根手指，火热紧致的肠壁立刻把他自己紧紧吸住。他开始抽插，快感的电流微弱地从腹部窜开，还没来得及辐射到四肢百骸就消失了。他焦躁地又增加两根手指，旋转着深深插入，四处捣弄却又不知道技法。偶尔刮擦过某处，一阵剧烈的麻痒击中了他，他压抑地惊呼出声，在混乱的意识中，他还能清晰地感知到热流沿着阴茎上涌，冲破顶端的小口猛地喷出，一股一股。他全身酥软，从没有连续射过两次……但他的身体，他的意志仿佛被什么东西驱赶着，诱惑着，让他停不下来操自己。他仰面躺下，努力抬起屁股，恨不得把整个手掌塞进去。他用另一只手握住那根软掉的小东西，随便弄了两下又硬了……这次他射得慢了些，乳白的精液把耻毛糊成一片，手臂、大腿和胸腹也斑斑点点。他感到手臂好酸，可他从未觉得高潮的余韵是如此美妙，像在最高的浪头猛然下坠后，被温暖的洋流接住，轻轻托起，继续前进……他顺从了，跟着这引导再往上攀爬……然后又射了一次，再一次……最后他哭泣起来，仍然没有感到被完全填满，但从刚才开始，某种一直在追逐他，像要把他吞噬的东西似乎消失了或者隐匿了。他抽搐着，从被自己蹂躏得一塌糊涂的后穴中抽出手指，感到甬道还是微微张开，没有完全闭合。如果这时谁真的来操他……费伊用力闭了闭眼睛，告诉自己什么都不要去想。然而自我告诫往往与真实的渴望背道而驰，他又恰好非常了解自己想要什么，甚至具体到要谁，对他做什么，或者他来做点什么……他在凌乱的衣物中间蜷起身体，从参与这个项目的第一天，他就认定人鱼对自己来说永远是异世界的生物，哪怕它们和人类多相近都不可能和自己真正产生联系。但这一切已经永远改变了，认识到这一点，也让费伊清楚自己也根本不可能停止去思考，只是——也许这永远不会有答案。


End file.
